Ichino Nanasuke
Ichino Nanasuke (一乃七助) là một nhân vật trong Inazuma Eleven GO. Cậu vốn là đội trưởng của Raimon Second Team trước khi các tất cả các thành viên trong đội từ bỏ bóng đá. Hiện nay, Ichino là một tiền vệ cho đội Raimon. Ichino với Aoyama Shunsuke là đôi bạn thân. Hai người sau này cùng trở thành những thành viên của Raimon (Chrono Stone). Xuất hiện thumb|left|143px|Ichino trên TCG Ichino có mái tóc ngắn màu xám và đỏ hai bên. Đôi mắt màu xanh có thị lực tốt hơn Aoyama Shunsuke. Ichino có kiểu tóc giống với Shuu, chỉ khác biệt về màu sắc. Tính cách Là đội trưởng của Raimon Second Team, Ichino là một người điềm tĩnh, có tinh thần trách nhiệm cao và luôn quan tâm, hỗ trợ rất nhiều tới đội bóng. Dù phải rởi khỏi đội, nhưng cậu và Aoyama vẫn thường xuyên quan tâm và dõi theo những trận đấu của họ, và cuối cùng cả 2 đã quyết định trở lại với đội bóng sau này. Cốt truyện (GO) thumb|left|174px|Ichino xuất hiện lần đầuSau khi đội bóng của mình bị Tsurugi Kyousuke đánh bại, Ichino quyết định rời bỏ Raimon, nói với Shindou rằng đội bóng đã kết thúc. Mặc dù vậy, cậu và Aoyama vẫn còn rất quan tâm tới Raimon. thumb|120px|Ichino trong đồng phục RaimonSau đó, Ichino cùng Aoyama đi qua trong bảng đăng ký câu lạc bộ bóng đá. Aoyama hỏi Ichino liệu cậu ta có lo lắng cho đội bóng. Ichino trả lời là không. Sau có một vài học sinh đi qua. Một trong số đó bàn tán về đội bóng khi bị đánh bại bởi một học sinh mới, nói rằng "gia nhập một đội bóng đá như thế" sẽ không sẽ không có bản lý lịch tốt. Ichino và Aoyama nghe được cuộc trò chuyện này, chán ghét. Ichino bắt bẻ: "Họ thậm chí không biết bất cứ điều gì về Fifth Sector...!" Dù rời đội, Ichino và Aoyama vẫn thường đến xem các trận của đội Raimon, như tập 15, cả hai đều đi đến xem trận Raimon-Teikoku. Trong tập 18, cậu và Aoyama đến xem buổi tập của Raimon nhưng cả hai nhanh chóng rời khỏi khi Shindou để ý. Đến chiều, Ichino và Aoyama chơi bóng trên sân. Khi Ichino nhận ra rằng Shindou đang theo dõi, Shindou đi xuống và nói chuyện với họ về câu lạc bộ bóng đá Raimon. Ichino rất ngạc nhiên khi biết rằng Tsurugi tham gia Raimon không phải với vai trò là một SEED, mà là một phần của cả đội.thumb|left|154px|Ichino suy nghĩ về đội Lúc đầu cả hai người đều không chắc mình được gia nhập Raimon. Nhưng sau khi đã về nhà suy nghĩ kỹ, cùng với Aoyama, cậu quyết định gia nhập Raimon trước thềm trận đấu với Kaiou. Khi đó, hầu hết của các thành viên Raimon tỏ vẻ e dè, nhưng Shindou đã đồng ý cho phép họ tham gia. thumb|200px|Ichino chỉ huy Raimon đội thứ 2Trong đa số các trận đấu, cậu cùng Aoyama phải ngồi ở ghế dự bị. Ichino lần đầu tiên có mặt trong đội hình ra sân trong trận đấu giữa Raimon với Akizoura Challengers (tập 21). Sau đó ở tập 40, cậu và Aoyama đã tạm thời trở về với Second Team để chơi một trận đấu luyện tập với đội hình chính. Ichino trở về làm đội trưởng cho second team, còn Tenma làm đội trưởng cho đội hình chính. Do sự khác biệt về kinh nghiệm cùng khả năng chỉ huy giữa 2 người, Ichino đã giúp cho đội hình 2 liên tục áp đảo đội hình chính một cách dễ dàng trong lúc Tenma vẫn còn gặp nhiều khó khăn. thumb|left|200px|Ichino và Aoyama trong trận chung kếtThế rồi, Ichino cùng Aoyama tham gia vào hiệp 2 trận đấu cuối cùng với Dragonlink. Hai người cùng thực hiện kỹ năng Britannia Cross để đánh bại một Keshin của đối phương, Ichino chuyền bóng cho Nishiki và góp phần dẫn đến bàn gỡ hòa ngay sau đó. Cốt truyện (Chrono Stone) Trong tập 1, Ichino được thấy đang đọc sách cùng với Kirino trong thư viện. Cậu không viết gì về bóng đá và Tenma do sự biến cố của dòng thời gian. Trong tập 3, Ichino xuất hiện lại cùng với Raimon. Mọi người đều đã lấy lại được ký ức về bóng đá nhưng lại không biết gì về Tsurugi Kyousuke. Cậu đồng ý giúp Yuuichi, Tenma và Fei cứu lấy bóng đá và ngăn chặn kế hoạch của El Dorado. Trong tập 6, Ichino, Aoyama và Hamano muốn vào sân đấu với lại Protocol Omega 2.0 do Hayami, Kariya và Hikaru. Ichino thế vị trí của Hikaru. Khi cậu nhận bóng, Ichino lập tức bị tấn công bởi Einamu và bị thương ngay sau đó. Sau trận đấu, Raimon trở về thực tại. Khi về đến nơi, Ichino bỏ đội bóng cùng với các thành viên không có keshin vì họ không có keshin để bảo vệ họ khỏi làn sóng tẩy não phát ra từ Sphere Device. Trong tập 18, cậu xuất hiện lại cùng với các thành viên Raimon đã bị tẩy não trước kia. Ichino ngạc nhiên khi thấy Shindou dùng Mixi Trans. Buổi chiều, Ichino cùng với Aoyama, Hamano, Hayami và Kurama có một trận đấu bóng đá với một nhóm thanh niên lạ mặt, may mắn thay là các cầu thủ Raimon đã thắng. Trong tập 39, cậu được dịch chuyển tới trụ sở của El Dorado cùng với Raimon và các thành viên không được chọn đi tới thời của Vua Arthur. Sau đó, Ichino được chọn làm thành viên của El Dorado Team 01 bởi Kidou. Cốt truyện (Galaxy) Ichino được thấy xếp hàng cùng với Raimon trong tập 1, cậu không được chọn làm thành viên của Inazuma Japan. Cậu theo dõi trận đấu giữa Inazuma Japan và Teikoku cùng với các thành viên không được chọn của Raimon. Ichino xuất hiện lại trong tập 19 cùng với Raimon và họ có một trận đấu tập với Earth Eleven và cậu vẫy tay tạm biệt Earth Eleven sau khi Galaxy Nauts Gou khởi hành. Kỹ năng thumb|155px|Ichino (đội hình chính) trên TCG Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SK Assist!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Shinkuuma' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Technique Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Air Bullet' Chỉ số trong game (lúc lên level 99) Inazuma Eleven GO *'GP': 126 *'TP': 175 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Technique': 119 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 93 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'GP': 122 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 124 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 Câu nói * "The second team is over, I'll be quitting too." * "I didn't want to leave it out of our hands..." * "Coach... Sorry, we can't play anymore." * "It was a great match, with both teams giving their all, I think that might be the first time we'd ever seen a match so intense." * "Yes, we want to play soccer again!" Thông tin khác * Ichino có cùng người lồng tiếng với Kino Aki và Angelo Cabrini. * Trong Raimon, Ichino có cùng số áo với Shindou Takuto, và cả hai đều đảm nhận cương vị đội trưởng. * Ichino và Aoyama là những thành viên duy nhất Raimon Second Team trở lại đội Raimon cho đến nay. * Tên của cậu - "Ichi" có nghĩa là "số 1" trong tiếng Nhật. Thể loại:Đội trưởng Thể loại:Tiền vệ Thể loại:Raimon (GO) Thể_loại:Raimon Second Team Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gió Thể_loại:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Thể_loại:El Dorado Team 1 Thể loại:Nhân vật thế giới Inazuma Eleven GO Thể loại:Nhân vật phần GO Thể loại:Nhân vật phần Chrono Stone